


The collected

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Very little Murphy/10k, but it’s there - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: My take on season 2 episode 8 “The Collector”.“I’m sorry kid. I tried. It won’t be so bad.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a different take on the episode of the collector! It’s been rolling around in my head a lot lately, so I finally wrote. Characters will be a little OOC.

10k jogged to the next house, searching through the windows for any signs of Murphy. Who, despite being the savior of humanity, the only known human to have survived being bit by a zombie, and being the entire mission, got lost on a near weekly basis. We’ve got to get him a leash or something, 10k thought to himself. Biting his lip 10k considered his next move. As annoying as it was to be looking for Murphy again, the fate of humanity depended on him being found.

A zombified construction worker ambled by a building. Looking strangely as if it were on a mission. It made no noises, which was unusual for a zombie. Unless....Murphy! It must be him. The only goals zombies have are to consume the living. When they find someone one they sprint furiously, releasing hellish sounds. Any other times they wandered around aimlessly, perhaps looking for their lost humanity, for anything that will sate their emptiness. 10k shook his head, this was not the time for his philosophical pondering. He had to find Murphy.

The zombie walked right up to a door, banging on its window. Bingo! 10k followed it, keeping far enough from it that it wouldn’t notice him. Slowly, he crept up behind the Z, giving him mercy with the blunt end of his rifle. Stepping over the prone figure, 10k cupped his hands on the window to increase his visibility.

A man sat there, on the stairs. He had medium length dirty blonde hair. He wore a black shirt, and his glasses sat slightly askew on his face. The man saw 10k staring at him, and he rose slowly. His lips moved inaudibly as he made his way to the door. The man was clutching something tightly behind his back, probably a gun, thought 10k. The man looked mildly deranged. 10k felt on edge, still he had to know what this stranger knew. “I’m looking for a friend.”

“Haven’t seen anybody” The man spoke quickly, eyes flashing to the ground for the briefest of seconds. The man’s eyes didn’t make direct contact with 10k’s.

Ten thousand turned to leave, but then he remembered words spoken from his father, “Never trust someone who can’t look you in the eyes.” Plus something felt off about the dude. 10k learned long ago to trust his instincts. And anyway, Warren would be pissed if he just gave up now. 10k tried again.

“He’s a tall guy. Kinda weird bluish skin.”

“Bluish fella? Is he ill?” The man raises a skeptical eyebrow. A trace amount of irritation shined through his voice, 10k felt his questions were starting to become redundant. He didn’t have time for this, the conversation isn’t going anywhere at all, 10k thought. But he was desperate. “Is there anybody else in this town?” Maybe they’ll have some answers.

“Nobody” the man sounded done with conversation, almost as much he did. Damn it, trying one last time 10k asked, “anywhere else my friend might’ve gone?”

“Sorry, good luck” came the reply. Taking it a dismissal, 10k turned away. That guy was acting so weird, It was obvious the conversation was a waste of time. But that didn’t matter, he already knew where Murphy was. Stashing his gun and bag in the bushes, he hoped the others would find it. In the meantime, 10k turned to look for a way inside.

10k made his way down the hall, handgun drawn, furiously whisper-shouting for Murphy. His skin crawled when he heard the growls. Up the stairs he followed them, mentally preparing to fight off a small herd. Although he was used to seeing all kinds of zombies, what he saw was not what he expected.

A Phyto-Z, blaster, a toxic waste infected Z, the zombies stood in some kind of exhibition. A museum of zombies. It’s wrong not to mercy them. A little creepy. Why would anyone want to keep Z’s? .He was so absorbed in his thoughts, it took a second to recognize the object of his search ahead of him. “Murphy?” 10k came closer, “Murphy, you okay?” 

The man was sitting on a throne. He had a collar wrapped around his throat, and an iv bag full of his blood. “What is this?” 10k was too shocked to move, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. In his confusion, he didn’t hear Dean approach him. As he was turned he was electrocuted with a cow zapper, 10k fell unceremoniously on the floor. Unconscious.

The first thing he noticed as he regained consciousness was the slight tightness around his neck. Grasping fingers gripped the object. It took him less than a second to realize it was a collar, like the one Murphy was wearing. The second thing he noticed was the sound of rolling, the man was pushing himself in a wheelchair. The red tone to the room made the situation feel a whole lot more surreal. The strange man started whining to Murphy. 

“You bleed slowly! Has anyone ever told you that?” He complained, accusingly. 10k was still trying to wake himself up, maybe this was some sort of weird nightmare.

Murphy stared straight ahead, he looked about as good as 10k felt. “Yes”. Spoken lowly, like he had more to say. The man looked up almost eagerly “Look who’s being Mr. Agreeable all of the sudden.” The man suddenly sprang from the chair. In his hands he presented them with a gaudy poster, in a song-song voice he read “Mr. Murphy And His Amazing Zombie Boy!”

10k’s heavy eyes widened in horror. What does that mean? He doesn’t expect Murphy to- the man kept speaking “I want I see what happens when you bite a human. Quit lying and show me.” 

Immediate panic set in. 10k hadn’t felt it so bad since his father died. To be bit meant to lose his freedom. He didn’t want to become like Cassandra! No, this couldn’t happen. He twisted his head to face Murphy so quickly he felt sick, but still he pleaded.

“Murphy, you don’t have to do this.” There was a look in Murphy’s eyes. A mix of guilt and resignation. 10k felt his heart drop as the collector scolded “yeah, he does.”

Desperately he begged the man “Don’t let him turn me into one of those things.” Flashes of Cassandra flooded his mind. Her being Murphy’s slave, no control. He didn’t even know if she knew who she used to be. 10k would rather be dead than like her.

“One of what things?” Dean sounded positively giddy! 10k lowered his head, trying to keep his panic from rising. This didn’t feel real, Murphy wouldn’t really bite him, would he?

“I don’t know what he’s talking about,” Murphy breathed out. He maintained unfaltering eye contact with the crazy man. He heard 10k take a shuddering breathed to his side. The shock was not unexpected to him, but the kid was on the floor, gasping for breathe. 

The man waved his gun at Murphy, irritation soaking his voice, “patronize me again and you will limp for the rest of your undead life.”  
Spit flew out of his mouth, 10k thought he looked like a rabid dog. Murphy responded with a detached voice “I’m too weak”. He closed his eyes and his fists curled up, where the hell is Warren?? He thought to himself, time is running out. The man raised his arm to the sky, shooting the ceiling,

The room was spinning. Was the room spinning? 10k couldn’t tell, lying on his back on the ground. He felt nauseous and his chest hurt. Still, he didn’t want to be a slave to Murphy, The words were hoarsely ripped from his throat “No. Just kill me. Just shoot me in the head.” Please god, just anything but that. Anything. 

The man’s face clenched in anger, “ I want to see what happens when Mr. half-zombie man bites a living breathing human being. And it gonna happen now or I’m gonna start putting holes in people!” The last part was yelled, galvanizing him into action. He will face this head on, and not show how terrified he truly was.

“There’s nothing to fear”, Murphy climbed off of his throne. Approaching 10k, his reply want immediate. “I don’t fear you,” a lie “I hate you. If you’re the key to mankind’s survival, we should all just go to hell.” There words came out bitter. It wasn’t Murphy’s fault he was about to bite him, but 10k hated him all the same.

“Finally, something we agree on”, Murphy tried to lighten the mood, dramatically spreading his arm out. Electric buzzing came before the pain, giving them enough time to brace themselves. Miraculously, they both remained on their feet. Murphy’s call of “I’m working here”, only made the collector raise the remote threateningly. Murphy understood the unspoken words he was trying to convey. He nodded slightly, turning to 10k.

“It won’t be that bad.” The kid glared daggers at him. “What you did to Cassandra was worse than death.” Good to know he felt so strongly. Murphy thought dryly 

Murphy made eye contact with 10k, hoping he would get the message. “Just let it happen kid. You won’t be afraid anymore.” He said as comfortably as he could. He barely felt the next shock, but 10k collapsed on the floor. Murphy straddled the boy, trying to ignore his desperate pleas.

“No! Please Murphy. No!” Panic overtook 10k, he was shaking under him. For once, 10k truly looked his age. Anger hit Murphy like a freight train, he may not like the kid, but he didn’t want to do this.

“Don’t bite him on the face! Don’t bite him on the face!” The collector repeated in rapid succession, looking as if he just had an idea. Murphy felt annoyed, “I’m tired, you took all my blood.” You crazy nut job.

“Bite him on the chest, just like yours.” The words were spoken with reverence. The collector looked like he just saw the second coming. Murphy wanted to say something sarcastic, but based on the way the collector was holding the remote, it wouldn’t be appreciated.

“Okay, okay”, came the low reply.

Dean was positively gleeful, it’s not his fault that he couldn’t contain his giggles. He wanted so badly to see what happens. It was just scientific curiosity. 

“It’ll all be over in a second.” Murphy tried to tell the kid, but based on the “no, no, no!”, he wasn’t with the program. Murphy’s teeth scraped against 10k’s neck, he was shaking like a leaf.

Murphy pulled his head up, “is this what you want?” The man didn’t hear the zombies approaching from behind. It was all too ironic, his next words. “Yes. Show me what it’s like to be a zombie.” One of the zombies groaned loudly, the collector spun around.

“Damn it! How did you guys get out? Murphy!” The man electrocuted the two again, keeping his finger pressed on the button. With his free hand, he scrambled for his gun. By the time all of the Z’s had been dispatched, his prisoners were unconscious. The collector was both impressed and angry,  
It took me so long to find those zombies! Now I have to find new ones, Damn! 

Dean looked over at his remaining exhibit. The younger one was awake now, and moving. Trying to force Murphy’s unconscious figure off of him. As soon as he was, the kid took in deep breathes of air, shuffling back until his head hit the stand. He fearfully looked at the collector, wondering what would happen next. Murphy groaned, not dead then. He rose shakily, looking at the man with disbelief.

“Those were my best zombies,” The man’s voice was full of grief, “I am done playing with you, Murphy!” This dude is seriously off the wagon, 10k thought to himself. 10k and Murphy stood side by side, looking at the man. His voice was deadly, “bite him, now!”. 10k launched himself off the platform, not giving the strange man anytime to push any button. The two of them clattered to the floor.

Burning pain attacked relentlessly at 10k’s ankle. He must of twisted it during the fall. There was a brief struggle between the two men for the remote, but when the collector kicked 10k’s bad ankle, he let out a pained whimper. The man pressed down the button as hard as he could. 10k let out a series of gasps and whimpers. Murphy swayed where he stood. He released the button. The man let out a multitude of breathless laughs.

“I can do this all day, how many more times do you think you have?” Murphy didn’t look good, he didn’t feel any better either. Slowly he made his way to 10k. He was still fighting, which he respected. The man was still speaking, but Murphy ignored him. He got the gist.

Again, he straddled the boy. The look on 10k’s face made him pause. Tears were freely falling, his entire body was shuddering with unleashed sobs. 10k wanted to maintain his composure, to go down like a man. Like his dad would want him to. But he couldn’t help it, panic made him irrational, and the little bursts of air he got weren’t helping. Where the fuck is Warren??? 

Murphy lowers his head to 10k’s ear. “I’m sorry kid. I tried. It won’t be so bad.” It didn’t look like the kid heard anything, he looked scared shitless. He was mumbling something so quickly he couldn’t hear, the boy was hysterical. Murphy felt his chest constrict, but he stalled as long as he could. Now he had to bite him.

“Yes, on the chest. That’s it! We can still be friends, Murphy. Just bite him.” The man’s voice came out shaky, he was so excited. And even though he lost those zombies, it didn’t really matter. They were replaceable anyway.

Murphy’s mouth hover over 10k’s chest. The quicker he did it, the sooner it would be over. He bit 10k in the middle of his chest, not having to bite very hard to break the skin. 10k let out a loft moan, and went still. The man was staring intently at the boy. Anticipation was building up.

“See, that wasn’t so hard. Was I-“, the collector was cut off by a gunshot to his head. Murphy followed the bullet's path, and saw Warren and the others staring at him with shock. He only had one thought before he fainted, well..Fuck.

The group made their way down the stairs, taking in the strange sight. A dead blaster and PyotoZ, the dead body of the man Warren had just shot, and strangest of all: Murphy slumped over 10k, both seemed to be unconscious.

“I do not want to know what happened here.” Addy said as she stepped over the dead blaster. She wheeled the chair to her friends. Holding it steady as Vasquez and Warren lifted Murphy in the chair. Doc crouched down to check on 10k, and noticed blood slowly leaking down Colton his chest. Pulling his vest back, Doc let out a gasp.

“Guys, 10k’s been bit!” Immediately everyone pulled their guns out. Pointing them at their youngest member. Ready to shoot, should he turn. Warren came closer, inspecting the oozing would.

“That's not a zombie bite, it’s to clean,” she turned to Murphy, “Murphy...” She practically growled out. Doc’s face fell, solemnly he spoke what everyone knew, “This isn’t going to end well, is it?” Addy shook her head.

Warren gave the room another scan, seeing bags of blood. She nodded her head to Addy, who nodded back and went to retrieve them. “Well whatever happened, we should head back. Vasquez, take 10k. Doc, go see if there is anything scavenge-able here.” She rolled Murphy out of the room we’re going to have a little talk once you wake up. She thought to herself. They walked out of the building, unanswered questions burning in their minds.

Murphy woke up to a sting in his arm. Doc inserted a needle in his arm, he felt his blood flowing back inside. Doc looked as if he wanted to pike him. Memories of what happened the past few hours flooded his mind, he groaned out loudly. He needs to explain himself. “ I didn’t want to bite him,” his voice sounded strange to his ears, “he made me.”

Doc looked enraged, “10k made you bite him??” Murphy’s head popped up fast, too fast. God, he felt dizzy. “No, the other guy. The collector.” He said was the word slowly, trying to explain things in a way he wouldn’t become fully zombified. Vasquez walked swiftly towards them, knife drawn. Huh, Murphy thought, I didn’t even know he liked the kid. Instead of his throat, he just cut the collar. 

Murphy’s relief was short lived, fast on his heels was Addy and Warren. Murphy explained all that happened since they were separated, omitting very little. Like how 10k was having a panic attack, they didn’t need to know about that. Speaking of which... 

“Where is the kid anyway?” A spike of protectiveness shot through him, but Murphy was too busy to think hard about it. Warren let out a sigh of air, not looking happy. But she had calmed down a little. She nodded towards the passenger's seat.

“He’s still asleep,” she said accusingly. Murphy raised an eyebrow as she continued, “let me talk to him first when he wakes. God knows he doesn’t need to see you first thing.”  
Murphy nodded, there was no telling how the kid would react. He’d be better off without him, everyone would. 

“Bags of blood are here. Take them. There yours. Go get your cure.” Murphy stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular. Waiting for Warren to leave him by the side of the road, it’s what I deserve. Warren sighed deeply, and gave Murphy a sad smile. “Try not to run off again. We’re all counting on you to stay alive.”

She climbed into the driver’s seat. Addy, Doc, and Vasquez piled into the back with Murphy. The old car rumbled to life, and they took off. Murphy didn’t know what the future held for him, but for now, he needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Addy, I’m out of bullets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k wakes up, and the group has to deal with the aftermath.

  
10k bolted up from his seat. His peaceful rest shattered as a sharp, stinging sensation came from his left ankle. The weariness of the past day had yet to release him, and waking in the car only inflamed his blind panic. In his attempt to gather his bearing, he knocked his hurt ankle against the car door. 10k emitted a low pained sound, that alerted everyone in the car that he was awake.

“Easy, 10k, easy. We’ve got you.” Warren’s gentle voice calmed him. The warm motherly way she placed her hand on his shoulder reassured him enough to relax.10k allowed his head to fall back. He chased sleep, hoping to get a few more hours. His eyes shot open as an instant replay of what happened flashed back in his mind: talking to the strange man, finding Murphy, getting electrocuted...a lot, and then-Murphy. DID HE BITE ME??

The panic was instantaneous, 10k ran his hands down his face, his arms, then his chest. As soon as his hand felt the bandage, and 10k knew what was under it. Still, he had to see. He had to know. Warren was trying to calm him down, but 10k ripped off the bandage. He let out a horrified gasp, fear etched deep in his face.

Hazily he felt the car slow down. Everybody seemed to shouting at once. The car was too small, the air felt thin. He felt like he was underwater, if he didn’t get out now he’d drown. 10k fumbled with the door handle, wrenching the door open, and plunged head first onto the hard asphalt. He used his hands to stop the fall, his palms slit open where they hit, pieces of gravel lodged into his skin, fat drops of his blood rolled down his arms. Searing pain radiated up from his ankle, but that didn’t stop him from getting up and running.

He stopped momentarily at the edge of the road, which have way to a vast decline. About 50ft down, and pretty steep too. 10k bit his lip, watching as his friends raced after him. Warren put her hands up, Addy was trying to talk to him as one would to a wild animal. Her voice muddled with concern and fear.  
  
As soon as he made eye contact with Murphy, images of him on top of him, of Murphy biting him, of Cassandra flooded his mind. Without another moment of hesitation, 10k threw himself down the hill, rolling as he quickly plummeted. Doc screamed out his name. Murphy’s voice rang out clearly, “NOOOO!”

Miraculously, he didn’t hit anything big on the way down. His ankle was in utter agony, however. But he needed to go further. 10k raised his head, and he saw the figures of his friends. Their silhouettes looked as intimidating as they did solicitous. Turning his back on them, he stumbled as quickly as he could into the surrounding forest. With no plan other than to put as much distance between him and Murphy as possible.  
—————————————————————  
Addy was the first one to move, followed quickly by Doc. They were getting into position to slide down the steep hill. Warren’s voice rang out so suddenly that it halted them in their tracks.

“Stop, okay? Just stop. We need a plan. It’s close to getting dark and we need a plan.” Warren got over her surprise quickly, though she was still reeling from the look on 10k’s face.He looked so afraid. She dispelled the thoughts, trying to think of a plan.

“What plan? The kids out there, all alone, with a bad leg! Who knows what will happen?” Doc’s voice was thick with concern. I knew something like this would happen! I just knew it! Damn it Murphy...

Addy nodded quickly twice. Anything could happen to him. Warren thought about this for a second, trying to formulate a plan. “Okay, okay. Addy, Vasquez, and I will go look for 10k. Doc, stay with Murphy.”

Murphy stood up “I’m sorry, but shouldn’t I go look for him? I can sense him, you know?” He couldn’t deny the protectiveness he felt for the boy, plus with the way Doc’s looking at me, I might not get to California. Warren crossed her arms.

“And how do I know you’re not just going to run away again?” I wouldn’t put it past him

“I won’t” Murphy practically growled out. Addy made a small sound of impatience. Warren grit her teeth.  
Damn!

“Fine, you’ll come with us. But don’t try any freaky mind control shit, got it?” Murphy gave a sharp nod. Addy slid down the hill, followed by Vasquez and Murphy. Warren put her hand on Doc’s chest, stopping him from following. He gave her a confused and impatient look.

“Take the car and drive up and down this road. See if maybe 10k turns up. Be back here by dusk.” Doc nodded slowly, climbing in the car. “Don’t worry Doc, we’ll find him.” She gave him a final reassuring smile, and made her descent.

The four of them branched off in different directions. All with strict orders from Warren, “Stay within shouting distance, and meet here by the time it’s dark”.

—————————————  
  
10k clumsily trodden through the trees. A persistent ache in his side combined with the sharp throbbing in his ankle proved to be a medley of hurt so intense that 10k was forced to stop and lean against a tree trunk. For a few moments he struggled to catch his breath. Wheezing gasps were wrenched violently from his throat, demanding air. He tried to suck in deep lungs full, but was launched into a frenzied fit of coughing. His heart beating was beating wildly in his chest.

By the time 10k had calmed down enough to think, he heard the faraway footsteps heading towards his direction. There was no way he could outrun them,not with the merciless pain that stabbed at his ankle, it was frankly a miracle he was even still standing.  
  
Voices calling his name echoed throughout the woods. 10k did a quick scan of the surrounding area. He considered the tree in front of him, it would be hard to climb. But it would hide me from the others.... 10k awkwardly scaled the tree as best as he was able. When he was about midway up the tree, he stopped. More out of exhaustion then by choice, he tried not to think about how out of breathe we was again. When he saw someone approaching.

Almost directly under him stood Addy, concern evident on her face. Her her head frantically doing a 360, looking for signs of her. So consumed in her search for 10k, she didn’t even see the Z coming up from behind her. 10k stilled, unsure of what to do. If i killed it now it would lead her straight to me, but I can’t just let her get bit. 10k, readied his gun, before realizing he was out of ammo. The z was fastly approaching Addy. 10k was digging blindly through his pockets to find something to load his slingshot with. By the time he released the gear from his pocket, the Z was already on Addy. She released a cry of surprise as they fell to the floor.

With one hand she reached for her Z-whacker. The other was struggling to keep the snarling monster at bay. A sudden ping rang out through the air, and the zombie fell over, dead. Deader. She brushed herself off, balancing herself on unsteady legs. Her eyes caught 10k in a tree, he looked like he was in pain. Addy studied him for a few moments. He didn’t look like Cassandra had, he still looked human. And he saved her, he was still 10k, now she just had to convince him of that.

“10k, come down. It’s getting dark and everyone’s worried. Please, we need you.” 10k met her in the eyes, they were completely void of emotion. Addy’s voice caught in her throat, maybe she was wrong. Maybe 10k has changed. Her fear only multiples as he began to speak.

“Addy, I’m out of bullets.” Addy shock her head, she only had a few more left to. But a anxiety gripped her heart, she tried to dispel it with a chuckle. It came out wrong, “We’ll get you more, 10k. Don’t worry about it.”  
His expression didn’t change, though he gave a slight shake of the head no. No?

“We can’t get you more bullets until we get you out of that tree. Here, I’ll help you down.” Addy moved to climb the tree. She stopped in her tracks when 10k let out a barely audible “Don’t.” Addy sighed, she didn’t know what to say or how to get him down.

“10k-“ He cut her off, there was something deeper than sad in his voice, something she had never heard from 10k before. It was the voice of a dead man. Not the growling, snarling screams of a zombie. But of a person who has nothing left in the world, not even a will to live.

“Addy… Shoot me” She gasped loudly, before she could say anything, he continued. “Addy I don’t want to be like Cassandra. I’d rather be dead than that. Please, Addy? Please?”

Addy sputtered “What? No, 10k! No, I’m not going to- i can’t… Warren! WARREN! SOMEBODY! 10k it’s going to be fine, 10k? Hey, it’s okay. 10k? Oh god, WARREN!!”  
10k started was crying too much to feel betrayed by, sobs racked his body. Addy started to a cry a little, shaken at how affected the boys was.

Warren came running, followed by Vasquez and Murphy. Warren held her gun in her hand, ready to fire if needed. Addy shakily explained the situation, speaking lowly so that he wouldn’t hear. Warren looked shocked, Vasquez glanced over at the kid solemnly.

Murphy was having an internal battle, guilt and anger raging inside. It’s not like he even wanted to bite the kid or anything, he was forced to! Besides, he didn’t even want to control 10k. Anyway he was different from how Cassandra had been. She was practically dead by the time he bit her, she probably died in that room. When she awoke there was nothing left of what she had been, she was reborn. Cassandra had been happy to be near him, but 10k was willing to die to get away from him. Murphy saw the kid flinch when he caught him staring.

It took twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of begging, threatening, and demanding. Twenty minutes for Warren to convince 10k to come out of the tree. She had managed to convince him that he was still himself, and that Murphy would not make 10k do anything he didn’t want to do on pain of a “major ass whooping”. What really convinced him was the chance that the lab in California could undo whatever Murphy had done to him.

Everyone sighed in relief when 10k started to make his careful way down. He landed less than gracefully on his uninjured foot. Vasquez took his arm, steadying him. Together the group looked for a way out of the forest that 10k could climb out of.

Every Time Murphy took a step towards the kid, he’d take a step away from him. At first he had wanted to talk to him about what had happened the previous day, but after a few times it became a way for Murphy to entertain himself. This went on for a few moments, until Warren realized what was going on. She shot Murphy a glare, ending the fun. Seriously that women can’t take a joke. Murphy thought to himself. He watched 10k’s back. Thy way how he’d suck in a little breathe every time his bad ankle hit anything. There more he focused on 10k, the more he wanted to learn. He told himself it was because he was bored. He told himself a lie.

It was a long walk until the road, and Vasquez found himself slightly out of breath. The kid still looked like he could go for a while, and he really had to admire the kids stamina. He saw Warren smile a little as the kid shot a zombie in the distance with his slingshot. “4156” 10k felt a swell of satisfaction hit him. If there was one thing that always made him feel better. And if that zombie looked just a bit like Murphy, then that was just a boon.

When Doc saw the group on the road, 10k included, he had never felt so happy. The kid looked alright, and Warren nodded at him. Something still felt off about the kid, instead of going in the back of the car he sat in the second row was mode seat. Murphy moved to sit next to him, when Warren stopped him. “Nuh-uh, you’re with me.” Murphy rolled his eyes, and slunk into the passenger. Doc rose an eyebrow at the kid, who just shrugged. He nodded, and the group drove off into the sunset, like everything was fine. Doc watched 10k looking at the window. It didn’t take his psychology background to know it’d be awhile before the kid was 100% One day at a time, kid. One day at a time.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it? Please comment if you found any mistakes, or just really liked it!!! Ps. Sorry everyone is out of character!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to update!! I just moved into a new apartment, so things have been pretty hectic...

They were alone in the woods. 10k and Cassandra, together. The moment he saw her, 10k’s face lit up. He wanted to reach up and embrace her, but there was something stopping him from doing so. Shaking his head in confusion, it took a few moments to realize he was all tied up. Sharp sticks wedged themselves painfully into his back. When 10k tried to shift away, Cassandra pushed him harshly down. He sent her a questioning look, her eyes bore into his. She wasn’t speaking, and it was silent except their combined heavy breathing.  
  
10k looked around, trying to take stock of his situation. The ropes that held him were cutting off circulation. He twisted his hand trying to get free, but they expertly tied. He identified the types of knots by roving his hands around, _Double half hitch._ 10k grimaced as he remembered the echo from his past. The same words he had spoken the day he had mercied his Pa. Only now, it was Cassandra who hovered over 10k, with tears filling her eyes as she took sharp, haggard breaths.  
  
_Cassandra what’s happening? Why are you doing this?_ 10k tried to speak, but something got lost in the translation of his mind. All that came out were a series of low snarls. The same snarls he heard practically everyday for the past four years. His eyes widened in shock. _What the?_

Cassandra frantically whispered to him, hysteria overtaking her voice. “TOMMY? ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE TOMMY! are you in there at all?” He tried to explain, he was there. Right in front of her. Why wasn’t she listening? Cassandra stared into his eyes for an endless amount of time. Searching and searching for something. He kept talking to her, praying she would hear him. Though he was pretty sure she didn’t understand a word he had said.  
  
It felt like hours, and it may very well have been. They were in a tense limbo, 10k trying to get through to his friend. Eventually Cassandra moved. No longer was she crying, a familiar hardness settled over her face. She stroked his cheek with one hand, with the other, she picked up a screwdriver that laid by her side.He tried one last time to get through to her, “Cassandra?” She hiccuped as she rose the tool high above her head.

  
“Tommy, I give you mercy.” Her voice wavered at the end, the moment when she drove the screwdriver deep into 10k’s skull. The last thing he saw before it all went dark was his own distorted face. The face of a zombie.  
————————————-————————————

10k’s eyes flicked open violently. He found himself lying alone on an unfamiliar bed. The door to the bedroom was shut, the room took on a slight blue hue as it was lightly illuminated by the glowing fullmoon. The floorboards creaked as he climbed out of the bed and made his way to the door. It no longer hurt his ankle to walk on it, but putting too much pressure on it did. He pulled his knife out of it sheath, _Just in case._ Slowly he opened the door. Somebody had a light on downstairs, 10k frowned in confusion and slowly crept down.

The light was coming from the kitchen, Doc was there, flashlight in hand as he searched the high cabinets on his tiptoes. In his arm he held a jar of pickles, and he was fishing around for something. When he lowered himself to the floor, he was holding a half smushed Twinkie. He let out a satisfied sigh. 10k continued to watch him, wondering if he should announce himself. Then, Doc turned his side, and let out a startled sound.

“Damn Kid! I thought you’d never wake up!” He reaches over to hug 10k, who returned it, albeit a little confused. Rubbing his head 10k asked “How long was I out?”

  
“About three days, give or take a few hours”

  
10k frowned, that’s longer than he had thought. Everything seemed a little fuzzy too him. 10k didn’t even remember how he got here. He turned to doc, who read the multiple questions in his eyes.

“Vasquez had to carry you here, you passed out in the middle of the road. We were all concerned, even Murphy. So Warren had us stay here a while. Although I was pretty scared when you didn’t wake up the first day.” Doc passed 10k the Twinkie, who took it gratefully. He contemplated what he was told as he chewed slowly, it felt like he hadn’t eaten in years.  
  
Now 10k remembered. After Murphy bit him, he hadn’t been able to sleep. It got to the point where he couldn’t even shoot straight. His hands were shaking to much to properly aim. But the mere thought of sleep unnerved him, as if the moment he let his guard down something terrified would happen. He had gone on like that for four, maybe five days. _I guess that’s when I collapsed._ Doc resumed his search for food, 10k joined him wordlessly. Together they managed to scrounge together a can of baby carrots and a half eaten box of stale crackers. Doc turned to 10k.

“Well, Warren will probably want us to head out tomorrow. Do you wanna go catch a few more hours of shut-eye?” 10k nodded his head in refusal, he was good. After sleeping for the past three days he doubted he needed anymore. Besides, Doc was probably tired. He voiced his concerns, and offered to finish the watch. Doc smiled at him, and wished him goodnight. 10k watched him go upstairs, before he turned to the now dark living area. It wasn’t completely black, the windows allowed for wisps of moonlight to enter. Yet he felt uneasy, like he was truly alone. Even though he knew everybody was probably sleeping upstairs, at least Doc was. So 10k walked from room to room, periodically sneaking glances out of windows.

The night was quiet, there wasn’t a single z outside . Seeing the streets so empty was unnatural. The house was silent, and it felt like everything came to a standstill. There was a terrible calmness about the room, or even the entire house. _Almost like how it was..Pre-Z._ 10k used to be fine being alone, but now he wished he had asked Doc to stay around. 10k shivered, wondering if he should have just went back to bed. He stared at the bookshelf located to the left of the living room. Trying to convince himself that the things he saw crawling around were just tricks his eyes were playing. He felt completely on edge, though this was probably the most secure place he had been for the past few years.

So he stayed all night, pacing the floor with his gun in hand. 10k had never been afraid of the dark, maybe it was the quiet. Or the feeling of isolation. Or even his dream, of seeing himself a zombie. Whatever it was, 10k was thankful when the sun finally came up, and everyone woke up.

He nodded at Warren and Vasquez as they clambered down the stairs. He returned Addy’s hug and pointedly ignored Murphy. He hadn’t spoken to him since the incident, but 10k knew he would eventually have to deal with him. _I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it_. Together they ate a makeshift breakfast of crackers and dill pickles. Conversation was light, but 10k saw everyone stealing glances at him. When they were finally on the move again, 10k was just happy to leave. It was a risky decision to stay at the same place for three days. Nowadays if you aren’t constantly on the move, you wind up undead.

10k stood in the bed of the truck. Everyone else was sitting inside. 10k didn’t mind, he liked the wind blowing in his face, the freedom of seeing all around him. _Plus, it’s easier to kill Z’s from here_. “4213, 14.” 10k aimed his sling shot, taking out two Z’s with one gear. Smiling to himself he reloaded and took out three more in rapid succession. “4217”.

It was how he passed the time. He had plenty of stuff to shoot, and besides, having to focus on his aim didn’t allow for him to start thinking to deeply. By the time the truck started to slow down in a desolate New Mexico town, his count had increased by thirty. 10k jumped out of the truck, landing on his feet. He was met with the flabbergasted looks of his friends, and Murphy. He rose an eyebrow, they all quickly looked away. Warren shook her head, a small fond smile escaping as she scanned the area for potential places to gather supplies. “Okay. Me and Vasquez will look through the shops. And-“  
  
“I’ll stay with Murphy” 10k cut her off. He looked determined, his jaw was set. Warren gave the boy a once over. _They do need to talk, after what happened._ She nodded slowly, glancing over at Addy. Who just shrugged. _Alright then._ “Fine, Addy, you and Doc search those houses over there.” Warren motioned towards them with her head. Addy and Doc nodded. They took of in the designated direction. Warren stared at 10k, uncertain of how they would act alone. The kid had been a little off lately.

“Remember, we need him to be alive when we get to California.” 10k nodded in agreement. He met Warren's gaze. She nodded again, before turning around and making her way to the shops. Vasquez trailed behind, and whispered something in her ear. They were too far away for 10k to hear it. He turned around to look at Murphy, who was staring at him indignantly.

“What?” 10k practically growled. Annoyance soaking his tone. Murphy rolled his eyes, moving to lean on the front of the truck. He rose an eyebrow, throwing his arms out and parroting 10k “What?” 10k sighed in exasperation, looking to the sky. The sky was grey, sparse shreds of sunlight breached the wall of clouds, heavy with precipitation. The strong aroma of ozone wafted gently through the air, 10k knew that it would rain soon. He dug in the truck, taking empty water jugs and setting them outside. 10k glanced at Murphy, who was picking at his nails.

“Was Cassandra still Cassandra?” The question slipped out of 10K’s mouth before he could catch it. But he couldn’t deny that he yearned to know. Glancing at the older man, he saw him let his arm fall. Murphy looked at him softly before he spoke. “No, not the Cassandra you knew anyway. She was new, reborn.” 10k didn’t miss the accusation in his voice. Before he could defend his actions, Murphy continued. “Not like you, you're still yourself kid.”

10k nodded. For whatever reason, it made him feel better to hear it from Murphy himself. He stared ahead, watching as the asphalt became dotted with falling rain drops. He felt them landing on his head, Murphy motioned for them to get inside the truck. As they climbed in, Murphy drawled out. “Doc left his cards in here, so you wanna play poker?”

10 shrugged, he had never played. When he conveyed this, Murphy let out an amused snort. “Of course you didn’t, you grew up under a rock.” The words had no real bite to them, they were borderline affectionate. He explained the rules to 10k as the rain pounded the truck. After a few hands, 10k started to win. He snickered at Murphy’s face, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Murphy rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath about cheating kids. He was smiling too, though, despite himself. They kept playing as it continued to rain on.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end! Thank you so much for reading!!! I really do hope you enjoyed it! If you did, comment and leave a kudos!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reaching!! I may make this longer... So comment if you enjoyed it! Or if you hated it!


End file.
